He is Mine
by hundeer
Summary: (SLOW UPDATE) Ketika Luhan dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, siapa yang harus ia pilih? Meski ia memilih salah satunya pun, maka yang tak terpilih tak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah. /YAOI/HunHan-LuBaek/ Luhan as Seme and Uke!/Summary gagal/
1. Prolog

**.**

 **He is Mine**

 **.**

 **M**

 **(0/?)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun, Byun BaekHyun** **and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek, kumohon turun, jangan lakukan ini." Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengerang frustasi melihat tingkah sahabat sedari kecilnya yang aneh.

Ia yang semula sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah, secara terburu langsung berlari menuju gedung apartemen Baekhyun, karena pemuda yang lebih muda darinya mengatakan salam perpisahan dengan suara yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwasanya Baekhyun baru saja putus dengan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Beruntung ia sampai tepat pada waktunya. Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada orangtua Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan, ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Seharusnya Baekhyun menceritakan segala masalah pada dirinya dan bukannya memilih melakukan tindakan bunuh diri seperti saat ini. "Byun Baekhyun, segera turun dari sana atau aku akan menarik paksa kau," ia mendesis kesal ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tak ada niatan untuk bergerak sedikitpun

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat kasar. Memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk meredakan detakan jantungnya yang tidak teratur karena takut Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja meloncat. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap lurus-lurus ke arah punggung sempit Baekhyun. "Baekkie, kumohon," ia berujar dengan suara paling memelas. Biasanya ini akan mempan untuk membujuk Baekhyun.

Dan ia berharap cara ini masih berfungsi. Pemuda itu bersorak senang ketika akhirnya Baekhyun memutar badannya untuk menatap ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman lega terlukis jelas di paras rupawan sang pemuda.

"Aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Jika kau mau memenuhi keinginanku." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara serak karena sehabis menangis dan berteriak frustasi mengeluarkan segala kekalutannya.

Kepala bersurai coklat itu mengangguk cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali. Apapun untuk sahabat sekaligus adik kecilnya. "Tentu. Apa itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah sedang matanya berkilat misterius. "Luhan, bercintalah denganku."

* * *

#

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai kelam itu tersenyum kecil. Tangannya mengelus dengan pelan selembar foto yang terlihat sedikit berkerut. Matanya terfokus pada satu objek dimana seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tengah tersenyum lebar menatap ke arah kamera. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mengingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya tadi pagi.

Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok pemuda manis itu. Ia langsung jatuh pada pandangan pertama. Biasanya seorang Oh Sehun tak akan mudah untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai orang lain. Tapi untuk kali ini, Sehun berani bersumpah dia telah benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu walau mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Luhan," Gumamnya dengan senyuman yang masih melekat jelas di wajah tampannya. "Kau akan menjadi milikku." Lanjutnya kemudian menyimpan foto itu ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ nya kembali.

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued or Delete?**

 **.**

 **A-yooo~ New ff mehh~ Ada yang berminat sm ff ini? Nah, ide cerita ini bs diblng pasaran, jd klo ada kemiripan dan terkesan mengganggu, tlong ksih tau syaa :3 . Tp klo misalkan gak, ada yang minat klo ini di lanjut? Selain ini, sya kemungkinan bkal post 2 ff lg. Walau jadwal updnya ntar ngaret parah xD . Drpd sya kebanyakan bercuap.**

 **RnR?**

 **16/02/21 –hundeer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

Luhan membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu apartemen Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam lelah dengan hembusan nafas agak berantakan. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Berkutat dengan tugas-tugas kuliah sejak pagi lalu malamnya ia harus berusaha keras membujuk Baekhyun yang nekat ingin bunuh diri. Belum lagi dia harus membuat Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal aneh. Astaga, tidak bisakah sehari saja ia tenang?

Helaan nafas kasar lolos dari celah bibir merah milik Luhan ketika telinganya dengan jelas dapat menangkap bunyi dering ponselnya. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat tapi kenapa ada saja orang yang mengganggunya. Dengan malas ia bangkit berdiri lalu melangkah memasuki dapur di mana ia meletakkan ponselnya tadi saat sedang menenggak minuman.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika menemukan sederet nomor tertera di atas layar datar ponselnya. Ragu untuk mengangkat namun akhirnya ia memilih menekan tombol hijau. Ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga sebelah kiri.

" _Luhan.._ " sebuah suara berat langsung menyapa.

Luhan terdiam. Berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik suara yang meneleponnya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui bahwa Sehunlah yang tengah menghubunginya. Sebersit rasa bingung menghinggapinya. Karena seingatnya ia tidak memberitahukan nomor ponselnya pada Sehun, tapi biarlah.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Sehun berdeham di seberang sana. " _Kau tidak tidur?_ "

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal," ujar Luhan seraya melangkahkan sepasang kakinya kembali menuju ruang tamu. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel sedangkan yang satunya memegang segelas air putih.

Ia meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja depan sofa. " _Beristirahatlah jika sudah merasa lelah. Tidur terlalu larut tidak baik untukmu, Lu_."

Ada sedikit rasa senang ketika mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan lembut serta perhatian yang pemuda lebih muda darinya itu berikan untuknya. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya.

Sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Ya, walau kenyataannya dia memiliki banyak teman. Tapi tetap saja, ia akan merasa sedikit canggung dan kaku ketika berhadapan dengan orang baru. Pengecualian untuk Sehun, pemuda yang baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi itu mampu membuatnya nyaman hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam.

Luhan sedikit tersentak ketika sepasang tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Membuat percakapnnya dan Sehun terhenti sejenak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Baek, ada apa?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lalu menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Luhan. "Aku tidak ingin tidur sendiri. Temani aku, Lu," pintanya dengan manja.

"Oh, baiklah. Masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu, aku akan menyusul."

Kepala bersurai kelam Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu lama." Luhan sendiri hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan atas ucapan Baekhyun baru saja.

" _Halo? Lu? Kau masih di sana?_ "

Ah, Luhan hampir melupakan ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Sehun. Ia menempelkan ponselnya kembali. Setelahnya ia meminta maaf pada Sehun karena harus mematikan sambungan teleponnya terlebih dahulu. Sebelum benar-benar terputus, Sehun sempat berujar 'selamat malam' untuk Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, memasukkan ponsel putihnya ke dalam saku lalu melangkah memasuki kamar Baekhyun. Ia sedikit melangkah mundur sesaat setelah membuka pintu. Merasa terkejut dengan sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun tak terbaca sama sekali.

Belum sempat Luhan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk lehernya erat. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya lalu mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir merah Luhan. Awalnya hanya menempel namun perlahan bibir Baekhyun bergerak melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Luhan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sedikit keras hingga penyatuan bibir mereka terlepas. Wajah Luhan memerah malu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya pelan.

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras selama beberapa detik. Setelahnya ia mengulas senyuman manis seraya berujar, "Tidak. Hanya ingin melakukannya. Lagipula aku sering mengecup bibirmu bukan, Lu?"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan menuju tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua dengan posisi saling berhadap-hadapan. Baekhyun pun beringsut mendekat, menenggelamkan seluruh dirinya ke dalam pelukkan hangat Luhan. "Selamat malam," gumamnya.

"Selamat malam."

 **.**

 **He is Mine**

 **.**

 **M**

 **(1/?)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun, Byun BaekHyun and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala bersurai coklat itu bergerak seiring dengan lagu yang terlantun dalam _cafe_ bernuansa klasik. Luhan terduduk di meja paling pojok ditemani dengan secangkir kopi. Matanya menelusuri sekitar, menatap para pelanggan lain yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya, ada yang sibuk berkutat dengan tugas baik itu tugas kantor maupun kuliah, ada juga yang hanya duduk dengan santai seraya memainkan ponselnya.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk _cafe_ ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Senyuman tak ayal muncul di wajahnya ketika sosok yang ditunggunya muncul. Ia mengangkat tangan lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, Lu. Kenapa kau suka sekali duduk di tempat terpencil seperti ini?"

Kekehan singkat menjadi tanggapan atas pertanyaan sang sahabat. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja, Minseok."

Pemuda berpipi tembam tertawa jenaka sebelum memanggil pelayan cafe. Memesan secangkir _caramel macchiato_ dan sepiring _cheese cake_. "Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Luhan langsung bertanya ketika pelayan yang mencatat pesanan Minseok pergi.

Minseok tersenyum kecil, tidak biasanya Luhan sangat _to the point_ seperti ini. Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya ke atas meja setelah menyeruput sedikit isi dari cangkir tersebut. Iris rusanya bertubrukan dengan iris coklat sang sahabat. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bertemu teman lama,"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat. Merasa tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Minseok. Tapi ia memilih diam. Karena Luhan yakin, Minseok sedang sibuk menimang-nimang apakah ia harus bercerita padanya atau tidak. Ibu jari Luhan mengusap bibir cangkir di depannya perlahan sedangkan matanya terus menatapi Minseok yang balas menatapnya juga. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam hingga sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan saling tatap mereka.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Dua buah kepala menoleh secara serentak ke arah samping.

Di samping meja yang tengah di tempati Luhan dan Minseok, seorang pemuda bersurai kelam dengan tubuh tinggi berdiri menjulang. Matanya terus tertuju pada Luhan, seakan hanya Luhan saja yang mampu ia lihat. Luhan tersenyum sebelum menggeser duduknya, membiarkan pemuda itu duduk.

"Silahkan Sehun." Ucap Luhan pelan diiringi sebuah senyuman kecil. Sehun balas tersenyum kecil sebelum mendaratkan bokongnya tepat ke atas tempat duduk samping Luhan dengan senang hati.

Sedetik pun tatapannya tak lepas dari Luhan. Benar-benar tak menyadari adanya sosok lain di sana selain dirinya dan Luhan. "Permisi, ada orang di sini jika kau tak menyadarinya," suara sarat akan kekesalan terdengar. Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan bertemu pandang dengan wajah sebal seorang pemuda berwajah tembam.

Sehun tidak merespon, ia hanya menatap datar pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan tidak adanya rasa minat sama sekali terhadap Minseok. Dan hal itu sukses membuat dahi Minseok berkedut kesal. "Tenanglah, Minseok." Luhan berujar ketika mendapatkan tanda-tanda Minseok yang akan mengamuk.

Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran duduk. Menghela nafas berulang kali untuk meredakan kekesalannya yang sempat naik. Setelahya ia menatap Sehun dengan tidak suka. Terkadang Minseok tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa tahan berhadapan dan berada di sekitar orang-orang menyebalkan seperti Baekhyun dan juga pemuda bernama Sehun ini?

Suasana hening. Niatan Minseok yang semula ingin bercerita pada Luhan sudah hilang entah kemana karena kehadiran Sehun. Luhan sendiri tampak tenang dan tidak menyadari tatapan Sehun yang terus tertuju pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, Lu. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Kita bisa bertemu dan berbicara lagi lain waktu." Luhan mendongak. Menatap Minseok dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"Pesananmu bahkan belum datang dan kau sudah ingin pergi?"

Tanpa sadar Luhan berujar dengan sedikit nada merengek. Membuat Minseok merasa gemas karena sifat manja Luhan yang hanya akan keluar jika sudah berada di sekitar orang-orang terdekatnya. Minseok menjulurkan tangannya, mengacak surai coklat lembut milik pemuda yang tengah cemberut. "Kita bisa bertemu lain waktu, Lu."

Luhan memicingkan matanya sebelum kepalanya mengangguk dengan enggan. Setelahnya Minseok pergi dengan senyuman manis untuk Luhan. Meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang mengernyit tidak suka melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Minseok pada Luhan.

"Astaga, Sehun. Menjauhlah sedikit." Luhan memundurkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat kaget karena jarak wajahnya dan Sehun yang terlampau dekat ketika ia menoleh hendak mengajak Sehun bercengkrama.

Sehun terkekeh singkat. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu menjauhkan diri dari Luhan. Setelahnya ia memanggil pelayan lalu memesan secangkir kopi. Ia kembali memandangi Luhan yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dahi Sehun mengernyit kala melihat Luhan yang tersenyum saat memandang dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Namun hal tersebut hanya berlangsung beberapa saat karena Sehun langsung memasang senyum kecil ketika Luhan kini balas menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Bola kembar Luhan menatap Sehun ingin tahu. Ia sendiri sedikit tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit pucat ini di luar jadwal kuliah keduanya. Apalagi dari yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya, Sehun tinggal di tempat yang cukup jauh dari daerah sini, daerah tempatnya tinggal.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia bersuara. "Hanya berjalan-jalan dan kebetulan melihatmu di dalam sini."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali mendengar perkataan Sehun. Hening kembali menyapa. Luhan tampak bingung harus memulai percakapan darimana. Jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu pandai mencari topik pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Sedangkan Sehun terlalu asik memperhatikan Luhan sehingga ia tidak memiliki niatan sedikitpun untuk bersuara.

"Sehun?" suara Luhan yang pertama kali memecah keheningan setelah percakapan terakhir mereka. Dan panggilan Luhan hanya di balas dengan gumaman singkat oleh Sehun. "Kau—"

"Luhan?" Luhan tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena seseorang telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Kepala Luhan dan Sehun menoleh secara berbarengan meski yang dipanggil hanyalah Luhan.

Senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya saat menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di dekat meja yang ia dan Sehun tempati saat ini. "Baek, ingin bergabung?" Tanpa banyak bertanya, Baekhyun segera menduduki tempat di mana sebelumnya ditempati oleh Minseok.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu terus memandangi Sehun dengan perasaan was-was. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus seperti ini, tapi yang jelas, ia merasa Sehun tertarik dengan sosok Luhan. Apalagi ia sempat melihat Sehun yang menatap tak suka ke arahnya ketika Luhan mengajaknya untuk bergabung.

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya sekali lalu mengalihkan fokus ke arah Luhan yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. Baekhyun selalu menyukai senyuman Luhan yang sangat tulus dan tak pernah ada paksaan di dalamnya. Karena senyum itu jugalah, Baekhyun bisa kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya dulu. Walau terkadang Baekhyun benci ketika sadar bahwa senyuman itu bukan hanya ditujukan untuknya, melainkan untuk semua orang.

Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam erat sisi cangkir di tangannya. "Baekkie?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget kala menangkap suara Luhan yang memanggilnya dengan cukup keras. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya lalu menatap Luhan dengan sedikit linglung. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dan dibalas dengan helaan nafas dari Luhan. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan, Lu?"

"Ibumu meneleponku tadi siang dan berkata bahwa ia dan ayahmu akan pergi selama seminggu," Luhan menjeda sejenak ucapannya. Saat mendapati tatapan Baekhyun yang seakan memintanya untuk melanjutkan, Luhan pun kembali bersuara. "Jadi, kau ingin tinggal di apartemenku atau sebaliknya?"

"Kita bisa bergantian melakukannya."

Setelahnya Luhan dan Baekhyun larut dalam pembicaraan, melupakan sosok Sehun yang masih berada di sana dan mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka. Kedua alis Sehun menukik tajam saat mendengar apa yang Luhan tanyakan pada Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia bertanya, seberapa dekatkah hubungan keduanya? Melihat Luhan mengenal ibu Baekhyun dan keduanya seakan sudah biasa menginap di apartemen satu sama lain.

Perasaan tak senang menggerogotinya. Sudah Sehun katakan sebelumnya, bahwa ia menyukai bahkan mencintai Luhan. Dan Sehun paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Meskipun ia dan Luhan baru saja bertemu, tapi Sehun sudah mengklaim Luhan menjadi miliknya. Sehun menggeram jengkel, matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun yang bertingkah sangat manja pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri tampak tidak masalah dengan tingkah Baekhyun tersebut.

Sabar, Sehun. Ia harus memikirkan cara yang baik agar mampu mendapatkan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan menjadi membencinya, itu ada dalam daftar terakhir hal yang akan dilakukannya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berulang kali. "Aku permisi ke toilet." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba lalu beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun berdua.

Keheningan melanda namun tidak dengan adu lempar tatapan tajam antar keduanya. Awalnya Sehun tidak menduga jika Baekhyun akan membalas tatapannya tak kalah tajam. "Jauhi Luhan." Baekhyun berujar tenang namun sarat akan ancaman di dalamnya.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Apa hakmu, huh?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun memicing mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang terdengar menantangnya. "Sebaiknya kau menuruti ucapanku. Kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Luhan," Baekhyun ikut tersenyum miring. "Karena aku lebih unggul satu langkah darimu."

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Camkan itu baik-baik, Byun Baekhyun."

Mata Baekhyun berkilat penuh amarah. Pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya benar-benar menyulut emosinya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia keluarkan semenjak mulai mengenal Luhan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali untuk meredakan emosinya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terbawa emosinya, karena segalanya akan menjadi kacau jika seperti itu. Ia tersenyum miring lalu melemparkan tatapan menantang ke arah Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan mendapatkan Luhan nantinya."

* * *

#

* * *

Ruangan itu tampak sunyi hanya suara ketikan dan gesekan bolpoin di atas kertas yang mengisi kesunyian di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat madu terduduk di atas lantai. Di atas meja sebelah kanan berserakan berbagai macam kertas dan buku, sedangkan di sebelah kirinya sebuah laptop menyala terang.

Pemuda tersebut tampak serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Raut lelah terlukis di wajah rupawannya dikarenakan kantung mata yang terlihat cukup jelas. Kacamata yang semula berada di depan matanya kini telah sedikit merosot. Rambut coklat madunya juga berantakan.

"Astaga." Luhan mengerang seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia melepas kacamatanya lalu sedikit memijat daerah sekitar matanya.

Berkutat dengan kertas, buku serta laptop selama berjam-jam membuat matanya merasakan lelah dan sakit. Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu memijat bahu bagian kanannya yang mulai merasakan pegal karena posisi duduknya yang tidak nyaman. Matanya melirik ke arah dinding sebelah kiri, berusaha melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

Dan Luhan hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah ketika mendapati jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Berarti tiga jam terlewat begitu saja dan tugasnya tak juga kunjung selesai. Ada beberapa bagian yang masih tak begitu ia pahami dan ia bingung harus bagaimana menyelesaikannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kepala menyender pada dudukkan sofa. Kakinya diluruskan hingga melewati meja. Kedua tangannya ia biarkan terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Luhan kembali mengerang kala merasakan perutnya berbunyi tanda lapar, ia bahkan belum makan malam karena tugas-tugas menyebalkan itu. Dengan sedikit lesu Luhan bangkit berdiri, berniat membuat makan malam. Ia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya nanti atau mungkin besok. Yang terpenting, ia harus mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Luhan mengumpat tanpa di tahan, merasa jengkel karena ia harus menunda sebentar acara memasak dan memakan makan malamnya. "Sehun?" Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan sebelah tangan memegang sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih.

Wangi harum tercium dari arah sana. Membuat perut Luhan kembali berbunyi. Hal itu sukses membuat wajah Luhan memerah malu sedangkan Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Boleh aku masuk?" Luhan mengangguk lalu menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan akses masuk untuk Sehun.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" Luhan menahan tangan Sehun yang sedang melepaskan sepatu. Sehun memutar tubuhnya. Memandang Luhan tepat pada kedua iris coklatnya yang indah.

"Dari temanmu." Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi, Luhan menuntun jalan menuju dapur. Sehun segera meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja. Luhan sendiri sibuk mengambil piring dan membuka semua makanan yang dibeli Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu datang di waktu yang tepat.

Luhan memilih untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menanyakan Sehun beberapa pertanyaan lainnya. Selang beberapa belas menit, acara makan malam selesai. Luhan meletakkan seluruh piring kotor miliknya dan Sehun ke dalam bak cuci piring.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya lagi di kursi di hadapan Sehun. Matanya menatap Sehun ingin tahu. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa aku belum makan malam?"

Sehun menggedikkan kedua bahunya acuh. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya. "Selama seminggu ini, aku mengetahui kebiasaanmu yang selalu mengerjakan tugas pada malam hari lalu melupakan makan malammu."

"Bag—"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau lupa jika aku selalu meneleponmu ketika kau akan memasak makan malam setelah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Benar juga, ia hampir melupakan fakta bahwa selama seminggu ini Sehun selalu menghubunginya di waktu yang sama saat ia akan memasak. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang ke apartemenku dengan sekantung makanan."

"Anggap saja sebagai tanda pertemanan kita." Sehun membalas dengan ringan. Tatapannya tak lepas dari Luhan bahkan untuk sedetikpun. Terlalu sayang jika Sehun harus melewatkan wajah manis Luhan. "Sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng lemas. Wajahnya mengkeruh ketika kembali diingatkan dengan tugas yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa sangatlah melelahkan. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa sekolah menengah atas saja jika seperti ini. "Ada yang aku tak mengerti."

Sehun bergumam sekali. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" Sehun berusaha menawarkan bantuan.

Luhan langsung saja menganggukkan kepala. Benar juga, Sehun merupakan siswa yang terbilang pintar atau bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat pintar dari seluruh angkatannya. Keduanya beranjak menuju ruang tamu dimana tugas-tugas Luhan berada. Luhan langsung menanyakan semua yang tak dipahami dan tentu saja seluruhnya dapat di jawab dengan mudah oleh Sehun.

"Terima kasih Sehun!" pekik Luhan senang saat melihat tugasnya telah selesai. Akhirnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan ia dapat sedikit bersantai. Sehun datang di waktu yang tepat.

Suasana hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Awalnya Luhan tidak menyangka ia akan bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Ia sendiri kaget saat mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum di kenalnya lebih dari sebulan. Biasanya butuh waktu lebih dari dua bulan agar seseorang bisa ia anggap sepenuhnya sebagai seorang teman, tapi tidak dengan Sehun, hanya dalam seminggu dan pemuda itu telah berhasil masuk dalam daftar sebagai salah satu teman bahkan sahabatnya. Selama seminggu ini juga Sehun sangat banyak membantunya.

Luhan berteriak tertahan saat merasakan pipinya ditarik seseorang dengan cukup keras. Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah sang pelaku. Matanya memicing menatap Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sangat sakit, kau tahu," Gerutunya seraya mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena ulah Sehun.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahan untuk menyentuh pipi berisimu. Kau sangat menggemaskan."

"Hei!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun cukup keras menyebabkan sang empu meringis sakit. Pukulan Luhan tidak bisa di bilang pelan. "Aku laki-laki dan aku tidak menggemaskan." Luhan mengomel dengan raut wajah yang _malah_ terkesan menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Aku bercanda." Melihat Sehun yang terkekeh membuat Luhan semakin kesal. Namun tak berapa lama Luhan malah ikut tertawa tanpa tahu apa yang lucu. Tapi biarlah.

Sehun menghentikkan tawanya pertama kali. Matanya memandangi Luhan yang sedang tertawa lepas. "Cantik." gumam Sehun amat pelan.

"Apa?" Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat. Sepertinya tadi ia mendengar Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu. Kepala Sehun menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan dari Luhan lagi karena mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak disukai Luhan.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Matanya menatap datar ke arah layar ponsel sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Luhan, aku harus kembali. Lain waktu aku akan datang kemari."

Walau bingung, Luhan tetap mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Sehun menuju pintu. Luhan hendak menutup pintunya ketika sudah tidak melihat tubuh Sehun lagi. Namun sebuah suara mengejutkannya. "Lu,"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping, arah yang berlawanan dari arah di mana Sehun pergi tadi. "Baek? Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu." Ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja?"

Baekhyun memasuki apartemen Luhan tanpa permisi. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu sering berada di apartemen Luhan, jadi apartemen ini sudah seperti miliknya sendiri. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Matanya terpejam tapi ia masih mampu merasakan Luhan yang terus menatapinya.

"Kurasa kau tidak merasakan kehadiranku tadi. Aku lebih memilih menunggu di depan karena tampaknya kau sedang asik berduaan dengan pemuda Oh tersebut."

Dahi Luhan mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun mendengus keras. Wajahnya benar-benar datar, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang Luhan kenal. Jelas Luhan bingung dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun akan bersikap sedingin ini padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun melepaskan satu kancing kemejanya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan secara refleks bergerak mundur, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di sini. "Baek, ada apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Pemuda yang lebih muda menghimpit tubuh Luhan di antara tubuhnya dan pegangan sofa. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi-sisi tubuh Luhan. Jarak wajah keduanya sangatlah dekat, bahkan hidung keduanya hampir bersentuhan.

"Tidak. Hanya memeriksa wajahmu saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman. Ia lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir merah Luhan. Perlahan tubuh Baekhyun menjauh.

Luhan terdiam tidak mengerti. Ada apa sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Demi apaaaa, ini kelewat telat udaptenya /pundung/ . Dan seharusnya ini jg diupdate kemaren tp karena sesuatu sya baru bisa update hari ini. Gpp 'kan yaaaaa? :'v . Duh, ceritanya gaje bgt, sya gak ngerti apa yg sya ketik. Semoga kalian semua yg baca ngerti apa yg sya ketik yaa. wkwk /heh/**

 **Bagi yg baca, sya harap kalian mau review, gak maksa jg sihh. Yah seenggaknya ketik sedikit pendapat kalian di kotak review jadi sya tau gimana pendapat kalian tntng ff ini, karena jujur aja sya gak pede dgn ff sya yg iniii. Terus waktu itu sya bilang mau publish 2 ff lg, kyknya gak jadi, soalnya sya mau rampungin ff ini sama yg Because of You dlu~~ Satu lagi, sya mau kasih tau, kalau mungkin di chap entah kapan bakal ada adegan nc LuBaek.**

 **Okay, untuk yg login sya udh bls reviewnya di PM dan ini balasan review buat yg belum login,**

 **mischa baby : Ini udh di lanjut . Semoga sukaa :3 Thanks for review~**

 **keziaf : di lanjut~ Kurang lbih bgtu :v. Lah? Kok jd seneng? xD . Thanks for review~**

 **lzu hn : di lanjutt. Thanks for review~**

 **princess UN : Di lanjuttt. Semoga suka yaaaa :3 Thanks for review~**

 **Nia Luhannie :Di lanjuttt. Makasihh~ Thanks jg buat reviewnyaa~**

 **Guest : Di lanjutt~ Sorry gak bs fastupd .-. Thanks for review~**

 **LuYue89 : di next. Thanks for review~**

 **Ruhanxi : di nextt. Thanks for review~~**

 **jk : Di lanjutt~ Tp blm kelihatan semenya di chap ini :v . Thanks for review~**

 **ida : Okay, dipenuhi~ Sya bakal selesai ff ini sm yg satu lg, bru bkin baru~ Thanks for review~**

 **RusAngin : Udh pasti itu mahhh. Thanks for review~**

 **HunHan520 : as your wishh~ Thanks for review~**

 **deardeer : Di lanjut, Thanks for review~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **16/03/31 –hundeer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

 _Tubuh ringkih itu meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangannya memeluk dengan erat kedua lututnya. Sedang suara isakan pelannya terdengar nyaring dalam ruangan yang sepi. Wajah putih anak laki-laki itu terdapat bekas air mata mengering._

" _Ayah, ibu." Wajahnya ia telusupkan di atas lipatan tangannya._

 _Perlahan, hembusan nafasnya menjadi teratur dan kedua irisnya terpejam. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah setelah mengalami hal-hal mengerikan dalam dua hari ini. Namun baru satu menit ia memejamkan matanya, pintu yang berada di belakangnya terbuka dengan kasar._

" _Anak manis~ Kau merindukanku?" suara berat seseorang memenuhi seluruh ruangan._

 _Tubuh anak laki-laki itu berjengit lalu bergetar pelan. Telapak tangannya memegang sisian lengannya dengan erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding, berharap jika dirinya dapat masuk ke dalamnya kemudian menghilang dari sana. Ingatan tentang apa yang ia alami kembali terputar di kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar._

 _Langkah kaki yang tidak stabil terdengar berjalan mendekati anak laki-laki itu. "Kumohon lepaskan aku," ucapnya pelan setelah tidak mendengar lagi suara langkah kaki._

 _Selang beberapa saat, suara tawa terdengar dengan keras sebelum digantikan dengan geraman penuh amarah. "Apa yang kau katakan anak sialan?! Melepaskanmu?!"_

" _Arghh.." Anak laki-laki itu meringis ketika merasakan surainya ditarik dengan keras._

" _Jangan bermimpi!" lalu anak itu merasakan tamparan keras pada belah pipi kanannya. "Selamanya kau akan menjadi mainanku, camkan hal itu baik-baik!"_

 _Kedua iris milik anak laki-laki itu membulat ketika melihat sebilah pisau ditarik keluar oleh pria dewasa di sampingnya. Matanya berkilat takut saat unjung lancip pisau yang dingin bersentuhan dengan pipinya. Tanpa diminta, air mata kembali mengalir turun, membasahi kedua pipinya. "Kau milikku."_

"TIDAK!"

Nafasnya memburu dengan keringat mengalir membasahi dahi putihnya. Kedua irisnya bergerak liar ke sana kemari hanya untuk mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar tempat ia tadi jatuh terlelap, bukan sebuah ruangan dengan sosok pria mengerikan.

 _Mimpi itu lagi._

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memukuli dadanya yang bergemuruh karena rasa takut. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat berusaha membuat nafasnya kembali teratur. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping saat dirasa dirinya sedikit lebih tenang. Sebuah senyum pun terulas di wajahnya ketika mendapati wajah lelap milik seseorang yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan teriakan nyaringnya tadi.

Ia pun kembali merebahkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur. Namun kali ini ia memilih untuk merapatkan dirinya ke arah tubuh pemuda lainnya. Biasanya cara ini mampu membuatnya kembali jatuh terlelap tanpa mengalami mimpi buruk hingga pagi menjelang.

 **.**

 **He is Mine**

 **.**

 **M**

 **(2/?)**

 **Cast : Lu Han, Oh SeHun, Byun BaekHyun and others**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Lu." Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Luhan.

Sang empu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum kecil kala matanya sudah mulai terbiasa dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukkannya. Senyuman manis terpasang apik di wajah manis Baekhyun. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengeratkan pelukkannya pada sekitaran tubuh Luhan. Ia pun menenggelamkan tubuhnya kembali ke dekapan hangat Luhan.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Hening untuk sesaat sebelum Baekhyun menyahut pertanyaan Luhan. "Pukul sembilan."

Luhan menggumam singkat dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya balas memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya. Namun tak berapa lama, mata Luhan terbuka cepat, ia pun bangkit dari atas tempat tidur secepat mungkin. Luhan berdiri beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur berada.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Aku terlambat," erang Luhan seraya berjongkok di atas lantai. Tangannya mengacak surai coklat madunya yang _memang_ sudah berantakan sebelumnya. "Aku lupa ada janji dengan Seohyun." Lanjutnya tanpa diminta.

Pemuda yang lebih muda memicingkan matanya mendengar nama seorang gadis disebutkan oleh Luhan. Seohyun? Ia mengenal gadis itu. Seorang gadis dari jurusan musik. Memiliki paras yang cantik dan tubuh langsing. Gadis itu juga sangat baik dan ramah. Bisa dikatakan, Seohyun adalah primadona jurusan musik di universitasnya dan Luhan belajar. Apa hubungan Luhan dengan gadis itu? Kenapa juga ia baru mengetahui bahwa Seohyun dan Luhan dekat?

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengikuti pergerakan Luhan yang tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis kala melihat jari-jari Luhan bergerak dengan lincah di atas layar datar ponsel putihnya. Dan ia hanya mampu menekan kekesalannya ketika mendapati Luhan meninggalkan kamar dengan ponsel yang menempel pada telinga sebelah kirinya. Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang dihubungi Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya beberapa kali. Kekesalannya yang semalam belum juga hilang, tapi kini, ia malah dibuat semakin kesal. Ia mengacak surai kelamnya sekali sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

"Baek? Kau baik?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget kala merasakan tepukan lembut pada pipi kanannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali sebelum menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sekali sebagai jawaban. Luhan yang tidak memiliki niat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut hanya menggedikkan bahunya acuh lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya. Suasana hening melingkupi keduanya. Baik Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sama sekali. Hanya suara dentingan antara sendok dan piring yang mengiringi.

"Aku selesai." Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membawa piring kotornya ke dalam bak cucian.

Luhan sendiri hanya mampu menatap tidak mengerti pada punggung Baekhyun. Hari ini—ah, lebih tepatnya sejak semalam Baekhyun tampak aneh, ia juga tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya. Luhan menyuapkan sendok terakhir makanannya ke dalam mulut. Setelah ia menelan habis makanannya lalu menenggak air putih di dalam gelas, Luhan bangkit. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk membersihkan piring kotor.

"Biar aku yang cuci. Kau ada janji dengan Seohyun, bukan?" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada kelewat datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali ke arah Luhan.

"Hei, Baek," Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama hari ini?"

Pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan noda kotoran di piring terhenti begitu saja. Pemuda bermata sipit itu pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Luhan. Menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dengan aneh. "Tidak. Pergi saja temui Seohyun." Baekhyun kembali mencuci piring.

Ah, tampaknya Luhan tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun. Tangannya terangkat lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Sesaat tubuh Baekhyun menegang karena tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan.

"Kau marah karena belakangan ini kita jarang bersama, hm?" tanya Luhan dengan pelan.

Baekhyun membersihkan tangannya dengan air bersih. Kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak, mengingat Luhan lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. "Ya," balas Baekhyun dengan singkat.

Mendengarnya sukses membuat Luhan terkekeh. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya pada Baekhyun sebelum mengusak kepala bersurai hitam milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan di matanya. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti seorang adik yang sebal karena sang kakak tak pernah menemaninya bermain.

"Kau benar-benar adik kecilku yang paling menggemaskan." Luhan menyuarakan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi lalu membawa Baekhyun masuk dalam pelukkannya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun menatap nanar ke arah dinding dapur. Adik, eh? Tanpa dapat ditahan, Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tapi setidaknya dianggap adik atau sahabat masih lebih baik. Lagipula karena statusnya ini, ia juga dapat dengan leluasa memeluk dan mencium Luhan. Jadi, ya, dirinya harus bertahan untuk sekarang ini sebelum menjadikan Luhan miliknya.

Baekhyun membalas pelukkan Luhan kemudian mengusakkan wajahnya pada bahu Luhan. "Baek, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat bingung sebelum memahami apa maksud dari pertanyaan Luhan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Seohyun?"

"Tidak apa, aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Aku bisa bertemu dengan Seohyun saat hari Senin nanti."

Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Luhan berdecak sekali dengan pelan. Sedikit tidak senang saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Luhan tetap akan bertemu dengan Seohyun meski bukan hari ini. "Baiklah, kita pergi bersama hari ini. Hanya berdua"

.

Luhan mengetukkan jarinya pada stir mobil. Bibirnya sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang terputar. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi Baekhyun terus menatap ke arahnya. Ketika lampu merah terlihat, mobil terhenti. Luhan pun menghadapkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

Sebuah senyum Luhan lemparkan untuk Baekhyun dan dibalas pemuda satunya dengan senyuman serta pipi yang merona tipis. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengatakannya, ia sangat menyukai senyuman Luhan.

"Lu, aku menyukaimu," Baekhyun berucap tanpa sadar.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Aku juga menyukaimu—" Luhan kembali tersenyum. "—seperti adikku sendiri." Lanjut Luhan kemudian.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar. Senyumannya luntur detik itu juga. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu membuang tatapannya ke arah jendela. "Bodoh." Gumamnya dengan sangat pelan.

Luhan menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun. "Baek?"

"Jangan mengajakku berbicara." Ujar Baekhyun lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Bibir Luhan terkatup rapat mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari ucapan Baekhyun. Apa dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

.

Beberapa kerutan tercetak jelas di dahi putih milik Baekhyun. Pemuda bermarga Byun itu menatap tidak suka ke arah seseorang di hadapannya. Tidak, tidak. Bukan Luhan yang membuatnya seperti ini, melainkan sosok seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah berdiri di sebelah Luhan.

"Lu, bukankah kita hanya akan pergi berdua saja?"

Luhan yang semula sibuk berbincang dengan Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap dengan polos ke arah Baekhyun. "Tentu, tapi tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun. Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika dia ikut?"

Baekhyun berdecak sekali. "Tidak." Balasnya dengan nada kelewat ketus.

Luhan menghela nafas sekali, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampak kesal karena sesuatu yang Luhan tidak tahu apa itu. Keadaan _mood_ Baekhyun berubah-ubah terus. Sedikit banyak hal itu membuat Luhan bingung. Jika diingat-ingat _mood_ Baekhyun tidak pernah stabil semenjak beberapa minggu ke belakang ini.

Luhan menyentuh pelan bahu Baekhyun, berusaha menarik perhatian Baekhyun yang semula tidak tertuju padanya. "Baek, jangan bertingkah kekanakan," ujar Luhan selembut mungkin, berharap Baekhyun mau mengerti.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Luhan. Kedua irisnya menatap tidak percaya mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Aku tidak kekanakan! Aku hanya tidak suka ada yang mengganggu waktu berdua kita, Lu."

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Baik-baik. Hanya kita berdua untuk hari ini. Jadi berhenti merajuk, hm?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah tertekuk yang terlihat menggemaskan. Luhan mengelus kepala Baekhyun sekali sebelum kembali menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi masih berada pada posisinya.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan ketika keduanya telah berdiri berhadapan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menatap Luhan dalam diam. Menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Luhan meski ia sudah tahu apa itu. "Sepertinya kau tidak bisa bergabung dengan kami."

"Tidak masalah, Lu." Sehun membalas dengan lembut lalu pergi darisana, membiarkan Luhan dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu berdua.

#

Kaki berbalut celana _jeans_ itu melangkah dengan pelan. Berjalan menjauhi dua sosok pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang tidak terlalu jauh. Pada langkah kelima, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya ia putar hingga mata tajamnya dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung milik dua orang pemuda yang tadi ia ajak berbicara. Mata tajamnya berkilat tidak suka melihat betapa dekatnya jarak antar kedua orang itu.

Tanpa sadar ia menggertakkan giginya kesal, tangannya juga terkepal. Pengganggu. Byun Baekhyun benar-benar adalah seorang pengganggu. Ia harus menyingkirkan pemuda Byun itu secepatnya agar ia dapat memiliki Luhan untuk dirinya seorang. Luhan adalah miliknya. Dan hal itu adalah mutlak.

Sehun tidak suka berbagi apalagi dengan orang seperti Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas memiliki keinginan yang sama sepertinya untuk memiliki Luhan. Tapi kenyataannya, Baekhyun bukanlah lawan yang mudah untuk disingkirkan. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu sangat keras kepala.

Meski dirinya sudah bisa dikatakan dekat dengan Luhan, Sehun belum mampu melewati dinding yang dibangun Luhan. Ia masihlah sebatas teman di mata Luhan, jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia harus menemukan cara secepatnya agar bisa menghancurkan dinding itu.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Luhan."

.

"Badanku seperti akan remuk." Luhan berteriak nyaring seraya merebahkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas sofa. Rasa pegal menggerogoti dirinya sejak tadi.

Seharian ini ia ditarik oleh Baekhyun kesana kemari hingga malam. Dan baru sekarang ia dapat merasakan lembutnya sofa apartemen miliknya setelah mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

Saat ini ia benar-benar malas untuk melakukan apapun bahkan dirinya belum membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket sehabis beraktifitas seharian ini. Kedua matanya terpejam, berniat untuk beristirahat sementara waktu sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya dan membersihkan diri.

Baru saja tubuhnya merasa rileks, secara kurang ajar bel apartemennya berbunyi tiada henti. Luhan mengumpat tanpa ditahan. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang datang bertamu. Luhan mengerang sebelum beranjak menuju pintu. Matanya menatap penuh tanya ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah masam.

"Baek? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk? Dan kenapa kau datang?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Kau mengganti _password_ apartemenmu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun _malah_ membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lagi. "Luhan?!"

Luhan tersentak kaget. "Ah ya, maafkan aku. Aku lupa memberitahumu." Luhan _nyengir_ polos sebelum mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun langsung saja melangkah masuk seakan itu adalah apartemennya sendiri. Wajar saja, karena Baekhyun sudah terlalu sering datang ke apartemen Luhan.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan setelah mengambil minuman dingin untuk dirinya dan Luhan. Ia meletakkan kedua gelas tersebut di atas meja di hadapan mereka. Tubuhnya menyender pada sandaran sofa, sedang matanya memandang wajah lelah Luhan dari samping. "Kau sangat lelah, hm?" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus wajah Luhan dengan lembut.

Yang mana hal itu membuat Luhan tenang. Dirinya sangat suka saat Baekhyun mulai bertingkah lembut. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri. Mata Luhan terpejam selama Baekhyun masih mengelus wajahnya.

Walaupun tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara keduanya, baik Luhan dan Baekhyun merasa nyaman. "Lu, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam dan kau harus membersihkan dirimu sekarang," Luhan langsung membuka matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang terbuka hendak protes kembali tertutup karena Baekhyun sudah kembali berbicara. "Tidak ada penolakan!"

Dengan sedikit bersungut Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan menuju kamar. Baekhyun sendiri memilih berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan makan malam sederhana. Selang beberapa belas menit, Luhan keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan yang lebih segar. Sebuah handuk putih tergantung di sekitar lehernya.

Baekhyun berdecak sekali. "Keringkan dahulu rambutmu." Baekhyun mengambil handuk dari leher Luhan. Lalu dengan serius mengeringkan rambut Luhan selama sang empu sedang asik melahap makan malam buatannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat. Bingung dengan apa yang ditertawakan oleh Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

Luhan berucap setelah menghentikan kekehan kecilnya. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa kau seperti istriku," wajah Baekhyun merona tipis mendengarnya bahkan pergerakkannya di atas kepala Luhan terhenti begitu saja.

Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar?

"Hei, Baek. Aku hanya bercanda." Luhan menepuk pinggang Baekhyun pelan karena Baekhyun yang bergeming di posisinya. "Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Jangan marah, oke?" lanjut Luhan.

Luhan melanjutkan makannya tanpa menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang perlahan mengkeruh. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan kemudian kembali mengeringkan rambut Luhan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke atas puncak kepala Luhan lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di sana.

"Baek, hentikan." Ujar Luhan setelah selesai menenggak habis minumannya.

Ia memutar tubuh ke samping hingga kini dirinya dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan. Matanya memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan tentu saja ia ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" Tanya Luhan pelan namun masih mampu didengar oleh Baekhyun mengingat hanya mereka yang ada di sana belum lagi jarak keduanya yang bisa dikatakan cukup dekat.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan Luhan mengerti bahwa Baekhyun belum mengantuk. Jadi pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang masih menumpuk meminta untuk dikerjakan. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna merah sedangkan di depannya tersebar berbagai macam jenis buku dan kertas di atas meja.

Ia mengambil laptop yang memang ia letakkan di bawah meja bertingkat tersebut. Setelahnya Luhan terhanyut dalam pekerjaannya, melupakan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya tanpa henti.

Ia menatap Luhan lamat-lamat. Menunggu sesuatu terjadi namun Luhan tak kunjung melakukannya. Ia mengerang kesal dalam hati. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Baekhyun memicing kala mendapati telapak tangan Luhan yang mengenai bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada kesal yang tidak ditahan-tahan.

Luhan diam untuk sesaat. "Tidak, Baek. Jangan menciumku untuk saat ini."

"Kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya mampu memijat pelipisnya dengan lelah. Tidak tahu harus menanggapi pertanyaam Baekhyun seperti apa. Baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keterdiaman Luhan, langsung menarik kerah baju Luhan. Tubuh Luhan menjadi limbung karena perbuatan tiba-tiba Baekhyun. Menyebabkan tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa Baekhyun.

Beruntung Luhan menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya. Jika tidak, ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik Luhan semakin mendekat lalu mencium bibir merah Luhan tanpa permisi. Ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat bibir bawah dan atas Luhan secara bergantian. Tangannya melepaskan pegangannya perlahan saat merasa Luhan yang terdiam. Setelahnya kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di sekitar leher Luhan, menahannya agar tidak menjauh dan melepaskan pagutan mereka untuk saat ini.

Luhan bergeming. Masih belum mampu memahami apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ia mengerjapkan mata berulang kali lalu melotot kaget. Luhan meronta dalam pelukkan Baekhyun dan berhasil melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

Nafas keduanya tersengal dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. Luhan berusaha menjauh namun tangan Baekhyun menahannya. "Baek—"

"Bercintalah denganku," Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memelas. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan mata yang menatap memohon ke arah Luhan. "Kumohon."

Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Tidak, Baek. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali bahwa aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku, jadi tidak mungkin kita melakukannya." Luhan masih berusaha melepaskan diri dan kali ini berhasil. Ia segera berdiri diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Lu," Luhan menangkup wajah sedih Baekhyun. Menatap ke dalam iris kelamnya, berusaha menemukan setitik binar gurauan di sana, namun tidak berhasil. Baekhyun serius dengan ucapannya. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku sebelumnya. Kau berkata akan melakukannya denganku di lain waktu. Sekarang aku meminta kau memenuhi janjimu itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Astaga Baek." Luhan mengacak surai coklat madunya dengan kasar. Tidak tahu harus beralasan seperti apa lagi. Sial, seharusnya ia tidak usah berjanji seperti itu pada Baekhyun, sekarang ia sendiri yang terkena masalah.

Satu pertanyaan yang menghinggapi Luhan, kenapa harus dirinya?

"Dengarkan aku Baek, kau harus melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai," Luhan berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun. Ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Raut bingung tercetak jelas di wajah Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar. Tatapannya juga terkesan dingin, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya.

Luhan terkaget kala merasakan Baekhyun menepis kasar kedua tangannya yang berada di bahu Baekhyun. "Baik." Ucap Baekhyun dengan dingin.

Kedua iris bening Luhan mengikuti pergerakan Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju dapur. Sebuah tanda tanya menghinggapi kepala Luhan, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Baekhyun menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan kebingungannya.

Matanya membulat _horror_ ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tengah mengarahkan sebuah pisau kecil ke arah pergelangan tangan putihnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Luhan segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun lalu merampas pisau di tangan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan berteriak tanpa sadar.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak teratur karena terlalu takut hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun. Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melihat apakah Baekhyun mendapatkan luka. Dan ia dapat bernafas lega ketika tidak ada segores pun luka di sana.

Kepala Luhan mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil dengan lemah. "Ad—"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti begitu saja. Semua kata yang akan diucapkannya tertelan begitu saja ketika melihat air mata mengalir turun membasahi kedua belah pipi Baekhyun. "Benar apa yang kupikirkan selama ini, tidak ada yang menyayangiku,"

Dada Luhan mencelos saat melihat tatapan kosong Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek. Aku menyayangimu." Luhan membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukkannya. Mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Maaf." Luhan mengecup pelipis Baekhyun.

Luhan dapat merasakan tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk balas memeluknya. Ia juga dapat merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang meremas baju bagian belakangnya. "Jika begitu. Buktikan, Lu," Bibir Luhan yang terbuka kembali tertutup ketika Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bercintalah denganku. Maka aku akan percaya bahwa kau menyayangiku."

Kedua iris Luhan terpejam. _Permintaan itu lagi_.

"Kumohon," Baekhyun memohon dengan pelan. Sangat pelan.

Luhan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya sebelum berujar, "Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cieee, next chap ada NC LuBaek ;) /slapped. Atau mau dihold dlu NC nya buat chap lain? Wkwk**

 **Ehem, holaaaaa~~ Masih ada yang inget ff ini? Setelah setengah tahun lebih ini ff ditelantarkan, akhirnya bisa dilanjut. Maapkan sayaa :'v . Sejujurnya, saya rada gak yakin sama chap ini. Udah baca berulang kali, tapi saya rasa kayak ada yang kurang tapi gak tau apa itu :| . Mungkin ada readers yang mau kasih tau apa yang salah dari ff ini?**

 **Terus terus, kalo semisal udah gak ada yg berminat sm ff ini, mungkin ff ini bakal saya hapus. Tapi kalo masih ada yang berkenan buat baca, bakal tetep saya lanjut kokk~~ Oh iya, buat permintaan maaf saya karena ngaret mulu, saya ada buatin ficlet HunHan tapi cuma sebiji. Mampir yaa :* /heh.**

 **Then. Buat yang login, review udah dibales lewat PM. Ini balesan review buat yang belum login,**

 **lzu hn** **: Anjir. Yuri xD . Maap, tp saya ngakak baca review km. wkwk /heh. Panjang? Mau sepanjang apa nak? Saya gak pinter bkin yg panjang" :v . Ini di next yaa, meski telat pke banget ;) /slapped. Thanks for review~~**

 **ParkNada** **: dilanjuttt yaaaa~~ Maaf kelamaan :" . Iyoiii, lah buset xD . Thanks for review~~**

 **shejung** **: dilanjut yaaaa~~ Maaf kelamaan :" . Thanks for review~~**

 **Nia Luhannie** **: Eh loh? Apanya? . Baek dong, 'kan LuBaek :v . Iyaaa dong, biar seru ;) . Menurut km Minseok ska Luhan atau gak? Makasihh~~ Karena di mata saya, Luhan itu volos :v . Gpp kok gpp :3. Thanks for review~~**

 **RusAngin** **: Maap kelamaannn :'v . Baru dpet mood ngetiknyaa :'v . Jangan apanya? Thanks for review~~**

 **princess UN** **: menurut saya ceritanya rada nganu, jd gak pede :'v /heh. Eh? Makasihh lohh~~ Welehh, iyakahhh? Nahh, lihat ntar yaa, mungkin bakal saya tambahin orng lg, klo misalnya memungkinkann :v . Dilanjuttt~~ Makasihh~~ Thanks for review~~**

 **whoami** **: ini dilanjuttt meski lama bgt :'v . saya jg penasaran gmn nasib Luhan :v /heh. Lah? Creepy? Kok bs? xD . Saya gak gtu ngerti tntng psikologi, jd susah :'v . Thanks for review~~**

 **mischa baby** **: dilanjuttt yaa, maaf lama~~ Thanks for review~~**

 **Guest** **: Iyoiii, ada NC LuBaek :v, why? Mas Luhan dong yg seme :v. Dilanjutt yaaa, maaf kelamaan~~ Thanks for review~~**

 **panda unyuk** **: dilanjuttt meskipun lama bgt :'v . Makasihh~~Masih penasaran gak? :v . Maunya gitu, tp saya baru bisa update sekarang . Miann :'v . Thanks for review~~**

 **annisa17** **: dilanjut yaa~~ Maaf kelamaan :" .Masih penasaran? :3 Thanks for review~~**

 **ludeerhan** **: dilanjutt~~ maaf kelamaan :" . Makasihhh :3 . Chap dpan mungkin ada NC :v . Thanks for review~~**

 **OhByuntee** **: Lah? Maapkan saya :'v . Ini dilanjut kokkkk, maaf lama :" . Thanks for review~~**

 **Min** **: ini dilanjut kok :') , Maaf lamaaa :" . Thanks for review~~**

 **hunhan** **: dilanjut :'). Maaf lama :" . Makasihh~~ Thanks for review~~**

 **Guest :** **dilanjutt kok :'v . Maaf kelamaann :" . Thanks for review~~**

 **Okelahh, saya udah kebanyakan cuap. Buat yg udah baca, berkenan meninggalkan jejak? Kritik, saran dan omelan saya terima :* /heh.**

 **16/10/09 –hundeer.**


	4. Perihal updatean new chapter

Ehm...

Haloo semuanya~

Saya balik lagi walau bukan buat _update_ _next_ chap. Saya cuma mau kasih sedikit pemberitahuan kalo semua fanfic _chaptered_ yang masih _ongoing_ bakal dihiatus in dulu sampe bulan april.

Alasannya?

 _Well_ , saya sekarang kelas 12, dan mulai bulan ini sampai april saya _nonstop_ ujian terus.

Setelah ujian, saya janji bakal usahakan update seminggu atau dua minggu sekali.

Tolong maklumi, okay?

Dan, sorry kalo selama ini saya updatenya selalu ngaret. Dan **BIG** **THANKS** buat kalian yang selama ini udah mau baca, review, fav dan follow fanfic saya.

Lopelope deh buat kalian * /heh.

Then, see you on april :3~~


End file.
